


Heat Party

by LemonAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Furry Sex, Knotting, Mounting, Snouting, furry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel
Summary: Mike and Dustin are going to a heat party. A Furry heat part where all the female Furries are in heat, or pretend to be so they can have sex.Explicit Furry sex.Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Male Furries in this story, have Furry heads, and legs below the knees. The rest of their bodies are human. Their genitalia are a combo of human and animal.
> 
> Female Furries in this story are have all Human bodies and breasts, and female genitalia, with the exception of a Furry Tail, and light, fine hair on all over the front of their bodies, and animal hair on their back down to their tails.
> 
> I know very little about Furry culture. I am making up my own mythology here. Don't get pissed off at me if I got something wrong, or you don't happen to like what I wrote.

“Would you hurry up?” Dustin said. “These bitches aren’t going to stay in heat forever.”

“Why are Furry Warthogs always in a rush?” Mike said. 

“Because we don’t want the Furry Pigs at the end of the night. Get it? See what I did there?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “I’m grooming. If we’re going there to get laid, I want to give myself that best chance for it.”

“For fuck’s sake Mike, you’re a 7 foot Timber Wolf Furry with practically foot long cock. I’m not sure you have anything to worry about there.”

“It is NOT a foot long.” Mike countered.

“Sure, tell the next Furry bitch you mount that it isn’t.”

“You have no idea what it’s like being a Timber Wolf Furry Dustin. EVERYONE is scared of you. They think you’ll rip their throat out if they so much as look at you funny sideways. And the Furry bitches? Forget it. They think they need the hugest tits, tightest pussy, and are willing to take it up the ass. You KNOW how they hate that. Even human females only do it for birthdays or some stupid shit like that. And Furries can’t give you blowjobs, but they think they have to. My dad is in jail because he let a human female give him a blowjob. He knotted, and she choked to death. Nope. Fuck that shit. If I can get a simple screw and knot with some Fox, I’ll be happy.”

“You aren’t like that, Mike.”

“Look at me Dustin. Sometimes I scare myself in the mirror. You are my friend. None of my friends have anything to worry about about it, even if I do get pissed off at them every now and then. Fuck. Let’s get going and get this over with.”

Mike walked into the crowded house. He could smell her sexual desire instantly. But she wasn’t in heat. She just wanted to be mounted. Her need was urgent. She wanted to come as soon as it was possible. Furries were not like humans. There was a little bit of song and dance as the humans would say, before anything happened. But the sex afterwards was infinitely more satisfying than a human could experience.

He looked around the room and spotted her. She was a Fox. Her breasts were high, nicely shaped, with upturned nipples. For a Furry she was perfect. Even a human would have mounted her. She had human breasts, very fine light red hair.. That was a big turn on for Mike. His pheromones gave him away. Both make and female Furries gave him a path to the bitch he would have tonight.

“Fuck. Her scent is making me hard.” He thought.

His eyes made contact with her. She could already smell his need. Her snout opened slightly as her tongue came out and she looked down. That was the sign of her acceptance. She would let him mount her.

Mike made his way over.

“I’m so embarrassed. Could you pick up my scent across the room?”

“Yeah. You didn’t even act like a bitch in heat. You want to be mounted right away.”

She took a deep breath, and started to pant.

“May I?”

She turned her back to him, grabbed the base of her tail, and lifted it so he could get properly sniff her scent, she arched her back slightly to make sure her butt stuck out.

His wet nose touched her pussy. 

“Whoa there wolfboy. Until you’ve marked me, you can’t mount me.”

“Sorry. Your need is driving me crazy. I didn’t mean to touch you.”

“It’s ok. But, really, you should mark me, or one the other studs here will.”

“You sure?”

“Do you want to mount me?”

Mike sighed. “Yeah, I do. Name is Mike. Get on your knees.”

“I’m El.” She got down on her knees.

Mike peed on her face, and breasts.

“Turn around,” he growled. She did and bent over. He peed on her back, tail, and pussy.

“You have a pretty pussy.”

“Don’t call it that. A pussy is for Furry Cats. Fox’s call it a peach. We can only grow light red hair on it. Peach. Ok?”

“Sorry, this is my first heat party.”

“I can tell.”

“You can?”

“Let me guess. A Warthog Furry invited you here.”

“Yeah,” Mike said.

“I’ll let you know a little Heat Party secret. Warthogs ALWAYS invite a Timber Wolf Furry if they can. None of us bitches can’t figure it out.”

“Uh, why?”

“Warthogs have huge thick cocks. When they knot, a bitch comes right away. But rumour has it that Timber Wolf Furries, have foot long cocks.”

“For Fenrir’s sake. That’s a myth. I’m not a foot long.”

El looked down. “Ok. Maybe. But I want THAT inside me. Knotted.”

“Human or Furry style?” Mike asked.

“Human out in the woods, Furry in my apartment.”

“The irony.” 

“I know, right?” El laughed and her breasts jiggled. She grabbed his hand. The crowd parted for them as they left out the patio doors in the back. “Everyone is scared to death of you.”

Mike sighed. “I know. I’m not invited to a lot of parties.”

“So you didn’t know that Fox Furries called it their peach. So I’m guessing that your Warthog friend doesn’t know we can also take a foot long penis, even knotted.”

“It’s NOT-” But then Mike saw that she was joking, she was licking her nose, it was the lighthearted Furry smile that Foxe’s did.

They found patch of leaves under a tree. Mike could see the moon. El glanced up, “that’s why you caught my scent from across the room. You wolfboy are super horny. You are willing to do anything to mount a bitch and knot.”

El got down on her knees and lick Mike’s erect penis, slathered his balls with her saliva. The she lay back. “Mount me, Oh Fenrir, mount me.”

Mike got down on all fours hovering above her, he pushed his penis into her gooey peach. “Unh, it’s not going to take me long, I knot for a long time, are you ok with that?”

“Of course wolfboy.” El lifted her knees so Mike could get deeper. “My peach is really tight isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe you can take all of me. You are the first Furry I’ve mounted that could do that.” Mike gently pulled out and pushed into her peach, El was panting very hard.

“Mike, don’t stop, I’m going to come. Oh, Fenrir, Oh fuck, NOW, give me your puppies, I will suckle them all with my teats. Deeper. Deeper.”

Mike grunted and knotted. He howled at the moon. El’s voice gasped a little in pain as Mike’s penis knotted inside her. He was locked in. “Gonna come. Gonna come.” His semen pumped deep into her peach. He could no longer thrust. He was still able to grind her peach a little, he did that to make her come again.

“Oh Fenrir, it’s so hot, your come is so hot.” Mike lay on top of her licking her nipples as they rode their orgasms. They licked each other snouts as his ejaculations filled her peach.

“Do you want to be my mate for awhile?” Mike panted, he was still coming.

“Yes. There’s a few things I’d like to try, at least one of them only a Timber Wolf Furry can really do.”

“You want me to snout you?” Mike said. El licked her nose. “Are you ok with that? If you’ve never done it before, I can talk you through it. It’s the most intimate act a male Furry can do for his bitch. ”

“Hearing your moan-panting made me knot harder than I ever before. I’d love to hear that again.” Mike said.

“I won’t leave you frustrated Mike. I’ll let you do what every male Furry wants to do.” El was referring to Tail Mounting. He would hold her tail up out of the way and give her anal sex. Very few Furries did it. She wouldn’t come, but Mike would knot in her ass. Her clean up would be a mess, but it’s the last thing they would do for the night before they cuddle puddled. Just the two of them.

“Ok wolfboy, you can pull out now. Human fucking done. Let’s go and you can mount me like we’re supposed to.” 

“Furry style.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How do you want to do this?” El said. “Do you want me on all fours on the bed, or the floor? Or even bent over the sink?”

“Let’s side mount. You lay on your side, that way when I knot, you don’t have a 400 pound Timber Wolf lying on top of you.”

“I didn’t mind that, it made me feel secure, submissive and secure.” She winked at him.

El lay her side, arched her back a little offering herself to Mike. As was custom she reached behind and pulled her tail to the side, Mike caught the scent of her dripping peach before he say it. He reached down and touched her. He pushed his middle finger into her. “I’m ready,” El panted. “Take me. Take me deeper than you’ve taken any Furry before.”

Mike pushed his stiffness inside her, El’s moan-panting increased. He took long, slow and very gentle thrusts. Pushing himself a little deeper with every thrust. He reached around and fondled her breasts, he licked the back of her neck, behind her ears, grooming her a little. “You know this is not exactly Furry style.”

“I know it’s, but it’s a lot more comfortable for both of us when you knot. You can Tail Mount me this way too. After you snout me. Oh Fenrir, I can’t wait for that. Makes me want to, oh. C-Coming. Give me your puppies, let me suckle them.”

Those were the words that were almost guaranteed to make any Timber Wolf knot. A bitch who was coming and panting, begging for his wolfseed. He grunted and knotted for that second time that night. Because they were doing it mostly Furry style the knotting was a little less painful for El.

They both lay there panting, and Mike’s seed pumped into her peach. There was no point grinding her from behind. She lay on there enjoying the heat of each ejaculation. He was filling her again. 

When his knot subsided, he pulled out. El turned around and licked his penis clean. “I’m going to do some girl stuff in the bathroom and then come back out. You can watch TV while you wait.”

El lay back, she spread her legs for Mike’s snout. “I’m going to enjoy this like you wouldn't believe.” She reached down and pulled her peach lips aside, Mike took a deep breath. Timber Wolf Furries could hold their breath for an incredibly long time. He pushed his wet nose into her even wetter peach. His long snout entered her. It was the forbidden act that all the Humans wanted to do with long snouted Furries. El began to pant again, the fur on the top of Mike’s snout rubbed her clit as it went in. Mike went very slow but eventually he was inside her up to his eyes.

El’s moans and panting were louder, “Of Fenrir, fuck, snout me. I need your snout. Mike opened his jaws slightly inside her, stretching her to the limit. His tongue snaked out and licked the walls of her peach. He knew she wasn’t expecting that, he growled, the vibration from his snout set her off. She gave out a long low mewling sound as she orgasmed. Mike pulled out, and l wicked her peach makes sure his tongue entered her, swirled her clit, entered her again. He kept at it until her panting subsided.

“You own me. My peach, my tongue.” El hesitated, “and my ass. They are yours. I want you to mark me again. Right now. I don’t want any Furry male OR female even coming close to me.”

Mike’s tongue hung down the side of his mouth, he was panting also. He got up on his knees peed over her entire body. “I want to Tail Mount you now.”

“Yes. I submit, and Mike, I can come that way. Lick me first.” Mike licked her musky hole, his saliva thoroughly soaking her . He pull her tail to the side, and pushed his still erect penis into her ass. She gasped. “I can take it all Mike. Take me as deep as you want. Oh Fenrir. Knot in my ass, I hope you have the biggest knot you’ve ever had. I am your bitch. I’m so your bitch.”

El howled out in pain as his knot grew larger in ass. She was very relaxed after her last orgasm, that helped a little. She felt the hot flow of Mike’s seed in her ass. He pulled down on her tail, and her orgasm was so intense that her panting couldn’t keep up and she passed out.

She awoke to the feeling Mike’s soft wet tongue cleaning her.

“At first I was hoping for sex, then possibly a mate, but now I have my very own bitch. I can’t believe you can come with Tail Mounting. I want to mark you again. Now it’s me that doesn’t want any Human or Furry coming close to you.

The both went to the bathroom. El stepped in the shower, and turned slowly so that Mike’s pee completely doused her. “Fenrir, your scent is making my peach wet again. Mount me again.”

She turned and put her hands on the wall, sticking out her ass. Mike could only get a little hard, but it was enough to enter her and make her come. “I’m done for the night. I think my peach is actually sore. I’ll be ready for you to mount me first thing tomorrow.”

They licked each other’s nose.

“Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
